polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Palestineball
Filastin|reality = State of Palestine|government = De jure parliamentary republic operating de facto as a semi-presidential republic|religion = Islam , christianity|founded = 1988|military = Hamas|friends = Egyptball , jordanball , Syriaball, Lebanonball|likes = Being a state of it's own , olives , being recognized|hates = Not being a state of it's own , not being recognized|status = Being abused and killed by israelcube|caption = Recognise me plox}} Palestineball is a separatist region of Israelcube located in the Middle East. He has existed since 1948, and only Gaza Stripball is where he resides. The rest of his clay is under Israelcube's occupation. He has many supporters internationally, notably the Arab League. Palestine is named after the Philistine people, a group of people who used to inhabit Gaza Stripball and Tel Avivcube. They were mostly traders and are well known for what they inhabited. The name was used to refer to the area of Palestineball by SPQRball, and the name was later adopted by Mamelukeball and Ottoman Empireball. The term was most recently used by UKball when he referenced the name of a Jewish state in the Balfour Declaration. After the first world war, British Army alongside the Jewish Militia conquered south Syria from the Ottoman empire. Several mandates were accorded by the UN. One of them was the Mandate for Palestine that encompassed today's Israel, and today's Jordan with the West Bank and Gaza. This all area was a empty desert were some Arabs and Jewish families were living for centuries in Jaffa, Jerusalem, Akko, Beer Sheva, Haifa, Bethlehem, Nazareth, Aza (Gaza), Amman, the majority of the population was Jewish in Jerusalem and Arabs in Amman. The entire mandate was here so that million of Jews (who are in fact the Hebrew refugees of the Roman empire) would be able to come back and form a nation. After a lot of suffering from the few thousand Arabs in the area, who did pogroms in the entire country, in which Jews lost everything and were killed by civilian Arab population. Herbert Samuel decided to give the eastern part of the Mandate to the family of the actual king of Jordan. An area in which Arabs would live the life they want because they were always doing pogroms while among Jews. The king created Jordan, which is the Arab Country of the Mandate of Palestine. Meanwhile during the period of 1900 to 1948, more that hundred of thousand* of Arabs migrant came into Palestine and especially into the part that Herbert Samuel kept for the Jews, while Britain declared that Jewish immigration had to be stopped. Indeed the british administration was against the establishment of the Jewish State because they would be independent and Britain would loose control over a strategic area (which is bad, for a country with a Colonialist Ideology). Of course they didn't knew that the Jews they forbid to immigrate in the Mandate would be later killed by Nazis. *Who then became million because they all had minimum 8 children per woman. Every generation is 4 times greater in number than the precedent generation (20 years in Arab population). You can easily double the population every 15 years like that. After WWII a lot of people understood the mistakes they have done by forbidding the Jew to come back to their homeland. And the UN made the mistake to do the partition plan, which would legalized officially the Arabs who came to the part of Palestine that was supposed to be Jewish, instead of asking those immigrants to go back from where they came of to go to Jordan, which is 40km away, less than an hour drive. The arabs rejected the partition plan because they were driven by the Panarab ideology, which had for a goal to establish an arab nation from Morocco to Iraq. A man named Hosseini was very close to Hitler and very influent among arab new nations after world war 2. The Jews accepted the partition because when 90% of your people was killed you accept anything to be able to live and not die. When the british Mandate for Palestine ended, Jews declared independence from Britain and established a government, a judicial power, to assure the continuation of the law. Indeed if you don't do this, someone can kill you and there is no law to convict him, because there was no more country on this land. The Arabs refused to create a government by themselves or to join the Jews in a government, because they knew that the other country would slaughter the Jews in Palestine. The same day, 5 countries attacked the Jews (you cannot talk about attacking a country, when he is only 1 day old), and a lot of Jihadist groups joined the Arab armies. The aim of the war was to annihilate Jewish presence (like Hitler in Germany) on a territory that was supposed to be Arab in the Panarab Ideology. Then a miracle happened and the prepared attack failed, while the Jews had no army. A lot of war happened until 1967. The Jews were always victorious. And in 1967 the Jews reconquered the territories that were stolen in 1948 and colonized from 1948 to 1967 by Jordan. In the 70's an arab terrorist organization, (that is not anymore considered as a terrorist organization), called the "Palestine Liberation Organization" did a lot of killing of Jews. In 1988 Jordan, officially stated that they will never try to get back the territories they conquered in 1948, which then created a void in sovereignty over what is called Cisjordania or West Bank. They declared void the Jordan citizenship of all their people living on the Jewish part of Palestine. Immediately after the Jews entered in contact with the PLO to discuss how they can work to stop killing and to administrate the territories like civilized people, because it is bad to have void in sovereignty. In 1993, only 5 years later, the representative of the Arab Population in the PLO mutually agreed with Israel to gain civil and security administration over a zone called Zone A. They mutually agreed with Israel to have a civil control but no security control over Zone B, and the mutually agreed with Israel to not have sovereignty and nor control on the Zone C. This day, in 1993 the Palestine, and the Palestinian people was born. Zone A, B became official Palestine Arab controlled land and "Palestinian" (even if it is a Latin word) became the denomination for an Arab people. After this day Palestine is no longer a word that describe the territory for the Jews, and Palestinian no longer describe the Jews in Palestine, like it did since 1850. After failing to join UNball due to USABall's veto power, Palestineball successfully became a non-UN observer ball in 2012, despite fierce opposition from large, powerful nations like Nauruball, Palauball, and Panamaball. Today in 2015 the situation is complex. Israel's demands are not known. However new players are in the game of diplomacy. Hamas want all the Jewish Area of the former Mandate for Palestine. Fatah wants the 3 zones, A, B, C of West Bank. Hezbollah wants to destroy Jewish State and wants all the Mandate including Jordan to join the Syrian Republic. Iran Islamic Republic even if they are far, want Jewish State to disappear and don't care what's instead. Isis wants the all world. Lebanon is trying to elect a president even if they have failed for 50 years. Assad is thinking about abandoning part of its republic. Kurds wants independence in Syria and Iraq. Egypt is becoming friend with Israel. Arabia also, but it is embarrassing Israel because Arabia still hang people. While 30 countries are bombing Iraq and Syria. Meanwhile Israel wants more of its promised land and Palestine is crying over its promised money. How to Draw Drawing Palestineball is very simple (Especially when compared to a face only a mother would love) # Draw a Red triangle on the left # Divide the rest into 3 stripes horizontally # Color the first stripe black, second one white, and the last one green # Add eyes and your done Galleries West Bankball The secret of Israeli-Palestinian sibling rivalry.jpg Majority is different of dictatorship.png Strange.jpg Qb45NCS.png Opera Mundi new.png Gazaball Link comics *Palestine finally succeeds! Things that Turkey never liked.jpg|He denied the genocides, didn't believe in the Holocaust and 9/11 and never gives the Kurds autonomy. The Semites.png Hope.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Egypt.png Recognized.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Opera Mundi new.png J43UfMa.png Category:Middle East Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Wanted Independence Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Kebab Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Palestineball Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Arabic Countryballs Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Terrorism Category:Jew Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Islam Category:Islamic Category:Irrelevant Category:Homosex Remover Category:Homosex remover